This invention relates to new and useful improvements in staplers and in particular to staplers that have guiding and gripping means which assist in applying staples along a length of line to be fastened to a surface.
Securing a length of line such as wire and the like along a surface using a stapler has always required the use of both hands, one to pull the wire taut and position the unfastened portion for stapling, the other to operate the stapler. U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,515 includes a longitudinal groove or channel in the bottom thereof which serves as a guide for wire to be stapled to a surface. This allows the stapler to be placed in proper aligned relation on the wire to be stapled and also prevents the staple legs from accidentally passing through the wire insulation.
One disadvantage of this previously known structure for applying multiple staples along a wire is that it does not hold or grip the wire portion yet to be stapled in such a way that slack in the wire may be pulled taut without the use of the other hand, that is, the hand not operating the stapler.
Another disadvantage of this previously known structure is that it does not hold or grip the wire in such a way that the wire becomes attached to the stapler in an aligned position prior to the application of a staple.